


we’ll all float on okay

by orphan_account



Category: SMPLive
Genre: Friendship, Gen, SMPLive - Freeform, Tekkit Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: everyone does their part at sun whale, he only hopes he does his well.





	we’ll all float on okay

there weren’t any problems between the three, work wasn’t really distributed properly but everyone did their part. cooper was their impromptu architect; he handled the building design and interior. he had no idea what in the world half of those machines in the warehouse did but he’s learning. he did a few things, here and there, so he’s not entirely clueless! but it how it be sometimes.

something bothered cooper. dread crawled up on his back when he first woke up and nobody was beside him where he lay. noah and travis either woke up earlier than him or never even went to bed, damn those two really work hard. he couldn’t help but feel that something was going to go wrong today. it’s the middle of the week and nothing strange has happened yet! no interactions from the other companies or any strange activity in their vicinity. ever since noah joined sun whale, everything’s been a wild ride. he likes the guy, but was it a coincidence that more and more weird things happened when he stepped foot here? the supposed most powerful company came over for their help, they met somebody akin to a god, nukes have been going off here and there, it’s been an eventful month, i guess it’s time for a brief intermission between all the chaos for some semblance of peace and tranquillity, huh?

the blond contemplates working today. the two have been working nonstop uninterrupted for almost four days, he thinks it’s time for a break. when he enters the warehouse, he is met with the smell of oil and soot and a conglomeration of noises. armour was set off to the side, weapons lay near the storage area, tools were all on one of the machines, it was as organized as they can be. he doesn’t see the two in question as he looks behind the big wall of machinery, a note lays on the ground: went mining.

he huffs out a breath, the mines it is then. he starts his trek to the entrance beside their house, his feet dragging against the soil as he trudged from the warehouse to the mines. cooper hears a faint explosion from the top of the staircase, yep, they’re here alright. 

“travis!” noah’s voice was followed by another explosion making cooper rush towards the noise.

“christ, what happened?” the blond’s scrunches up at the scene, travis seemed to be in shock.

the curly-haired boy doesn’t get up for a moment as the other two loom over him concerned. he bursts into laughter at his small mistake.

“wha-“ travis’ forgot about the bomb when he saw some ore while heading as far away as possible. beside the pain from the impact and the bleeding on forearm, he was alright. 

“alright, i think that does it.” the blond crossed his arms, “when was the last time both of you slept?”

“uhhh,” the two brunets turned to each other in thought, what day was it?

“sunday, i think?” that wasn’t reassuring at all, these two have been running on caffeine and adrenaline, no wonder they’re mining with nukes!

cooper drags the two back up to the surface and into their adboe. travis hissed in pain as the blond treats his arm. it’s quiet, but it’s quiet in a way that everything is alright.

after the two get a change of clothes, they pass out on the bed. jesus, theyre already out like a light. he looks out the window and watches the sun set, slowly disappearing from the horizon as the sky turns into many colors. whatever may happen tomorrow, he’ll be ready for it or at least run from it if he can’t handle it.

he pulls the blanket over the three of them and proceeds to lay down. everyone in sun whale does their part, he only hopes he does his well.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
